


For duty

by marukusanagi



Series: FFXV DRABBLES & SHORT STORIES [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Game Spoilers, Gen, Genderswap, Not Beta Read, non-english writter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: AU, where Ignis and Prompto are girls. Ignis is starting something with Gladiolus, but the king's orders may change that. DRABLLE





	For duty

**Author's Note:**

> What in earth I am doing, another drabble without a beta and…. This is another “what if” AU, where Ignis and Prompto are girls. This have spoilers for chapter 8 and 9, also my free interpretation for the trailer of Episode Ignis.

 

**For duty**

 

Ignis wasn’t feeling fine. She wasn’t used to not wearing her suspender, or a pant, or her long hair loose. She almost felt like dying when Iris helper her to buy the skirt and the blouse. The young girl beamed at her and Ignis was sure if she didn’t die then, she was going to kill all the Amicitia’s.

She went to the hair salon and cut and stylized her hair – not too much, she wasn’t looking for the attention of other coworkers in the citadel. it was enough with them believing she was the bed warmer of the prince, and other say the king was her sugar daddy.

That day, Gladio asker her out. Like, in a date. Like, not as coworkers or friends.

Like a simple boy and girl.

It was the most exciting and terrifying moment she ever lived. After a long training season and her body all sweat and grimy, Gladio stopped her there and asked her out. If the person was other, she was sure it would be a bad joke, but she knew that the big boy was actually a romantic. And she did have a crush on him too, but knowing what the rest of the world would say she kept her feelings and thoughts to herself. She was devoted to Noctis service more than ever.

When she was cleaning and ordering her desk, the cell phone biped: a message from Iris (how on earth that girl had it?), another from Prompto saying she was going to look over Noctis and one from the king, asking her to go to his private studio. A little surprised, she answered this message and promptly went there.

The studio was a relic from past king, full of books, a massive desk and a very comfortable chair. A fireplace warmed the place on winter and an A/C the hot summer days. Still, the place held a magic that only time can give.

King Regis was seated on the chair, next to him was the ever presence of his shield, Clarus. She still wondered why the rest of the king troupe never stayed at his side, and she hoped she never failed like that to his prince.

“Your majesty?”

“Ignis, thank you for coming”. Ignis bowed, it wasn’t like she could refuse a call from the king. “Have you finished your work of the day?”

Ignis blushed a little when Clarus eyed fixed on her. That man was so different from his son, his blue eyes felt like piercing her body.

“Yes, your majesty. I have… a personal event this afternoon…”

“With Gladiolas”, Clarus voice felt like his eyes, and suddenly Ignis felt her cheeks burn. She was sure she wasn’t breaking any law or rule by accepting a diner date with the other man, but the way the shield said it make her thought that.

“Yes. Gladio asked me out and I accepted it. Is something wrong whit it?”

Regis let a heavy sigh. Clarus didn’t say anything.

“Ignis, I have a request for you” said the king, looking at her. “And I know this may be too much to ask.”

She arched a brow, still a little confused. Maybe they didn’t want her to date the other?

“I am at your service, sire”.

It didn’t look like her answer was what the king hoped to hear, but king Regis was also conscious of the little time he had left.

“Ignis, I choose you as the prince advisor and secretary not only because of your capabilities, that you showed splendid. I also choose you because of your gender.”

A cold chill run on Ignis back.

“I want to my son have an heir. And I only can think of you for that job”.

Ignis never felt nervousness on an exam, or when she met the king and the prince for the first time, or when she had to walk in front of the rest of the glaives with her pants stained with her period. But she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach when the king asked – no, ordered her – that.

She thought of Noctis, her pretty prince with starry eyes and his distastes for vegetables. She thought of Prompto, the freckles on her cheeks and the way she looked at Noctis when they were together.

She thought of Gladio and the dimples on the corner if his mouth when he laughed.

She thought of herself, when she was a ten year old girl and Noctis asked her to never cut her hair.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Iggy, are you ok?”

Prompto’s voice lacked her usual cheerfulness. It sounded anxious and scared. A long and bony hand grabbed Ignis’s, helping her to stand tall.

“Yes, I’m sorry to scaring you.”

Darkness. A little grey, like a fog, was all the could sense now. After the death of the oracle and the confrontation with Ardyn, her body have to pay the price.

“We don’t know how his magic work… daemon magic is something only the Caelum or the oracle can repel…”

“This part here” a hand over her stomach, “he did something…”

“Your womb… is gone.”

Prompto was too silent. Ignis missed her happy voice, her idiotic comments on hot boys and her rant about chocobos. Everything was silence or grieving voices. And Noctis still slept on his bed. Ignis sighed, and something felt heavy on her pocket. She searched and felt the icy burn of the Ring of the Lucii under her fingers.

“I want to go with Noct. Can you take me there?”

Prompto gasped and started to guide her.

“I thought… you wanted to meet Gladio…”

“Not now, Prompto.”

She still could her his screams, when he held her next to his chest, asking her to not to die, to never give up, swearing his love for her.

The room where Noctis slept was silent and warm. Prompto helped her to take a seat next to his bed.

“I am sorry, Iggy.”

“Don’t be, Prompto.” Ignis crossed the cane over her legs and draw out the ring. “The mission is still going. We need to stop this madness, and make their sacrifices worthy.”

“I didn’t mean about that! You… you can never have a baby now!”

She could hear Prompto crying. Ignis felt empty. The only thing left now was her duty.

“It was – it is – part of my duty.”

 

 

 


End file.
